All You Had To Do Was Stay
by gem9797
Summary: Klaus made a mistake. He knows that know. All he needs is Caroline but can she forgive him? Loosely based off of Taylor Swifts song. Hope you guys enjoy despite the crappy summary.


**First ever TVD fanfic but I love Klaroline. Haven't written in ages so sorry if it's a bit rough! So yeah its loosely based on the Taylor Swift song All You Had To Do Was Stay. Which I love and recommend listening to while or after reading. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also I don't have any claim on the characters(sadly) or the song lyrics etc.**

"Klaus, you don't have to do this. Please just stay." She begged, her eyes pleading with his.

"Stay?! You know I can't, it's too much of a risk. I won't do it!" he growled back, his protectiveness shining through.

Caroline grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt. "Klaus, leaving isn't the answer. We can figure it out, together. Please just don't leave me like this. I need you."

"And I need you safe! And that won't happen if I am here. He will find us, find you. I can't let that happen, I can't let you get hurt." He placed his other hand over hers holding it tightly before weakening his grip.

"Don't push me away like this. We're stronger together."

"No. We're not; when I'm with you I'm weak. I can't be weak!" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes, merging with her tears. Caroline opened her mouth to interject but Klaus beat her to it, raising his voice. "I am leaving Caroline. You are not coming with me. You will stay here and live a normal life without me in it. Do you understand?"

Klaus let go of her hand and turned to leave. Caroline's desperation turned to fire in her eyes and she flashed in front of him before he made it to the door of her mother's house. She stood defiantly, arms crossed and a death glare emanating from her normally sparkling eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! I swear to God, Klaus, if you take one more step, we are done, ok? No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done."

There was a silence. Both held their breaths as they stared at each other, various emotions flitting across their faces. Klaus closed his eyes. He sighed. And before she knew it he had disappeared into the night. He had left her. And there was no going back.

Klaus marched through the bustling streets of New Orleans making his way to the compound and ignoring the celebrations surrounding him. He didn't care about all the trivial nonsense; he didn't care much about anything anymore. The thing he had cared the most about was long gone, he had pushed her away and hadn't seen or heard from her since. Not that he was surprised. He had heard the seriousness in her voice when she announced her ultimatum. And although it pained him to do so, he left, because it meant she was safe. Mikel wouldn't hurt her if he didn't know she existed. He had left to protect her, although she would never forgive that he was certain. Klaus had kept tabs on her of course to ensure she was healthy and safe. He smiled when he discovered she had joined a small band. Despite never experiencing he musical talents first hand he knew she had a love for it and couldn't help but be proud of her for pursuing it.

All of a sudden it was as if the gods were playing a joke on him. He heard it. That laugh. The laugh that warmed his soul. Her laugh. Like a mad man he whipped his head around trying to pinpoint the source. Then he saw it. A flash of golden hair. A glimpse of a smile. It was her. Caroline was in New Orleans. And in that moment Klaus had no idea what to do, all he knew was that he has to see her, speak to her, touch her, kiss her, be with her once again. He loved her.

Caroline giggled as her band mate Jesse told her yet another dreadful joke.

"Oh god, never say that again. Your jokes are getting more and more atrocious. I'm going to need a drink I I'm going to keep up!"

"Hey! I resent that they are great! But a drink doesn't sound like a bad idea. We passed a nice looking bar like 5 minutes ago. Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah sure!" as they began walking Caroline was distracted by her name being called. Well not called. Whispered. Shrugging it off she continued to follow Jesse. _Caroline._ Whipping her head around she saw a shadow in a nearby alleyway, the direction the sound had come from. "Hey jesse, you go ahead I'll meet you there! Just, eh, going to check out a stall I saw!"

"Whatever meet you there!" once jesse was out of sight she walked towards the opening of the alley. All of a sudden she was dragged in and pressed against the way. She felt lips on hers and went to push them off, and then kill the owner, however something felt familiar. She knew these lips. As recognition washed over her she joined the kiss. Her hand wound around his neck, tugging slightly at his hair, while his hands situated on her hips, massaging the skin with his thumbs. But as quick as the kiss started it ended as Caroline used her full force to push Klaus away from her.

"What the HELL are you doing?" she screamed, eyes glowing red.

Klaus smirked and stepped towards her again.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago, sweetheart."

"No, don't. Don't sweetheart me! I told you, I told you were done if you left and you did! You left and I was alone and heartbroken and I couldn't cope but then I pushed on and I got better and felt happy and comfortable and Iv been enjoying my life and you are not going to come in here and mess it all up because I won't let you. So you and your stupid dimples and stupid kisses and stupid smirk and charming accent can just go god knows where as long as it's nowhere near me! OK!"

Klaus chuckled at the rambling he had greatly missed then frowned as he heard what she was actually saying.

"Caroline. I made a mistake. I thought that you would be better off without me, that you would be safer and you were, are. But I realised how much I need you. I need you by my side, I need my queen."

"Klaus, I've given you hundreds of chances and I can't do it again. I can't get dragged back into the insecure, bubble of a world you live in. You didn't trust me then and you I know you never will fully trust me. I let you in Klaus; you should've trusted me enough to do the same. Maybe it would mean I was in more danger but I would have been with you. I'm sorry but I won't do this to myself anymore. This time, I'm going to be the one to walk away. I'm sorry."

Just like that, and she was gone. Klaus was left staring at the wall not 5 minutes before he had had her pushed up against. He had felt whole and now all he felt was a pain so strong he couldn't breathe. It was in that exact moment he had realised what a mistake he had made, and now he hated himself more than ever.

"Nik, just come with us. It'll be fun" Rebekah urged her brother, almost out of ideas.

"No. Now leave" He growled, swirling the glass of bourbon in his hand before downing it in one.

"Please, I just think, you really need to come. Just for an hour. One hour then you can leave I promise."

Klaus grimaced at her whining and relented in order to shut her up. Storming out the house he flashed to the bar where all his siblings had seemed to gather for tonight. He didn't miss the excited and relieved looks they shared upon his arrival.

"Ah Nik, just on time! Thought you wouldn't make it for a second." Kol slapped Klaus on the back before raising his eyebrows to his sister who had just entered.

"Please, did you really doubt me?" she scoffed before compelling a drunk to 'move and get off the seat' before plopping herself down and eagerly training her eyes on the stage.

Klaus followed her gaze and coughed on his drink as he saw Caroline sitting centre stage with her band surrounding her. How did he miss her when he first came in? He watched as she addressed the audience.

"Hey guys so my next song I wrote this afternoon actually." She giggled nervously, blushing when she spotted Klaus. "Um, so yeah I hope you enjoy it."

Klaus watched as she picked up her guitar and began to play the chords.

(Hey hey hey)  
>(Hey hey hey)<br>(Hey hey hey)  
>(Hey hey hey)<br>People like you always want back the love they gave away  
>And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed<br>The more I think about it now the less I know  
>All I know is that you drove us off the road<p>

Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay  
>Had me in the palm of your hand<br>Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
>Stay, hey, now you say you want it<br>Back now that it's just too late  
>Well could've been easy<br>All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<p>

Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say  
>I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made<br>People like you always want back the love they pushed aside  
>But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye<p>

Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay  
>Had me in the palm of your hand<br>Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
>Stay, hey, now you say you want it<br>Back now that it's just too late  
>Well could've been easy<br>All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay (Stay, stay, stay)

Let me remind you this was what you wanted (Oh oh oh)  
>You ended it<br>You were all I wanted (Oh oh oh)  
>But not like this<br>Not like this  
>Not like this<br>Oh, all you had to do was stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay  
>Had me in the palm of your hand<br>Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
>Stay, hey, now you say you want it<br>Back now that it's just too late  
>Well could've been easy<br>All you had to do was stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay  
>Had me in the palm of your hand<br>Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
>Stay, hey, now you say you want it<br>Back now that it's just too late  
>Well could've been easy (All you had to do was stay)<br>All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay (Oh)  
>All you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay (Ooh)<p>

There was a chorus of applause as the band finished playing. Klaus couldn't breathe. What had he done? He watched as Caroline quickly exited the stage and went to follow her before Rebekah grabbed his arm. He turned to her anger in his eyes.

"I'm stopping you Nik but just, be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

Klaus quickly nodded before running to the back room where he could hear her pacing. She looked up at him, worry in her eyes as he approached her.

"Klaus, I'm sorry I dint know you were going to be there. I mean if I had I would've-"Klaus stopped her by taking her hand softly in his.

"Caroline. I am truly sorry. I understand, what I did was wrong and I can't take it back. You deserved better. This is why now, I know, I have to let you go. I want to beg you, force you, to stay but its nit fair. You deserve to be free. I love you, always. I'll be in the compound. It's your choice now, and whatever you choose I'll respect."

Without a word he flashed out of the room, leaving a speechless Caroline.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?!"

Two agonising days had passed. She had left. He had heard, the band had packed up that night and left New Orleans and he knew they were unlikely to return. He threw the sketchbook containing many portraits of Caroline into the burning fire within the fireplace. It was over.

"Nik! Get the door I'm doing my hair!" Klaus growled at his sister but still made his way to the entrance. He opened the door and all he saw was a glimpse of golden hair before he felt her soft lips pressed against his. She pulled back before shoving a suitcase into his arms.

"Okay, seriously, this time no more chances. I mean it." She grinned cheekily at him before shoving passed him and sauntering into the house and up the stairs towards his sibling's room to alert them of her presence. Klaus grinned and closed the door before following her. As he always would, for the rest of his life.

**Okay I know, cheese fest. But I hope you guys enjoyed anyway.**

**Seriously, Taylor's new album check it out. Style is also a fab song!**


End file.
